The present invention is directed to communications, and more particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention are directed to channel interleaved multiplexed databuses on vehicles, and methods of testing the same.
Generally, logic controllers on aircraft communicate with a plurality of Input-Output (I/O) modules over a plurality of communication lines. As the number of necessary I/O modules increases, for example in increasingly complex and large aircraft, the number of required communication lines also increases. It follows that as the number of communication lines increase, an associated weight and complexity of the communication lines also increases. Furthermore, redundancy requirements in some aircraft further increase associated weight and complexity of these communication lines, particularly on associated backplanes.